She will accept
by MoonstoneFelicis6762
Summary: I'll feed her some fruit and she'll feed me some. I'll rest my head on her lap and she'll kiss my forehead. I'll wait for her to smile, because she will, and then I will simply ask "will you marry me?"... Rated M for themes (Gayness). Smut.


A/N This story has been completely re-written, I was not happy with how it was previously. I nearly had a heart attack when I re-read it today. Gah! Can't believe I ever wrote something so utterly ghastly! Hahahaha but live and learn.

And in case it isn't horrendously obvious already, I do not own Harry Potter… *Pout*

Draco Malfoy's best friend, the one man who knew him better than anyone, maybe even better than Draco knew himself, Blaise Zabini. _Pleased to make your acquaintance_, stormed into Draco's pathetic excuse of an office, flung onto the leather armchair carefully situated just so in front of the messiest desk in all of Europe.

"Care to explain why you are here?" Draco asked in his patented drawl of disinterest.

"10 minutes ago I had lunch with a certain someone and I thought you'd like to know."

Draco did not blink before he shot a full body bind on his so called "friend"; there was only one other person Blaise talked to in this god forsaken Ministry and he knew full well that she was off limits.

"Dear Blaise, why would you want to give me a reason to kill you? You know that you are not allowed to take what is mine." Feeling very sinister in deed Draco stapled his fingers under his chin, the universal sign for I-am-currently-thinking-of-ways-to-kill-you. Flicking his wrist almost lazily, Draco undid the curse, waiting for this traitor to explain himself before ending his pitiful existence in a manner Voldemort would've been proud of.

"Well, someone clearly has some anger issues. Relax Draco, I'm happily married to Ron and I honestly doubt that Hermione would stoop so low as to have an affair with a married man. Now, do you want to hear what I uncovered while having an _impromptu _lunch with your future-but-she-doesn't-know-it-yet wife?"

"Continue." Trying to maintain the look of disinterest, for pride's sake and all that, Draco could not (as he so dearly wanted) to just ask out right what _his Queen _said about him. Obviously he was losing his mind! His Queen? What nonsense was that? There were far better ways to describe her without putting him in a servant's position. _But aren't you at her beck and call already? _Shut up tiny voice!

"She has a date tonight with -"

"GET OUT!" In a wild jealousy induced rage Draco over ended his chair, his desk; he tried to shove his bookshelves in vain. He was furious! Who would dare come close to what is his? Did he not make it crystal clear to every man with a working libido that he will be the one to court Hermione Granger? It must've been the new guy, what's-his-face Jefferson. That brown haired rat!

"WHO IS HE?" Draco shouted his question right in the face of his startled friend; spit flying onto his red silk tie. Smirking suddenly, Blaise answered him. Not registering the answer at first, Draco shouted with all his might; "I'LL END THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

Just then his office door slid open, shocking him back to reality. And in reality, Hermione Granger stood just centimetres outside of his office.

"You would commit suicide even before going on the date?" She asked huffily, button nose in the air, hands on her hips. No man will ever treat her as on object, it will be the first thing she'll have to teach her future-know-that-she-knows husband.

Coming down from his rage, Draco's hazy mind finally comprehended just who it was standing in front of his office. Shoulders sagging in honest relief, he dragged his feet forward, _just a few more inches_, until he stood in front of her.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

The heavens sang for joy as Draco uttered the words they whispered in his ear for years each and every time she came near him. If he'd listened to them the first time, he would've shouted it across the library in 2nd year and maybe they'd be married by now with dozens of curly blond haired geniuses running around.

"Yes Draco. Yes I will go on a date with you. And you will pick me up at 8. Not a minute later. You will be wearing your navy robes and take me to The Dragon's Keep, I have a table reserved." And just like that she stomped out of his tiny office, hips swaying, and hair whipping in the motion. He could not have pictured a better way for any woman to walk out of his office.

"Now all you have to do is come up with the perfect way to propose." A previously forgotten Blaise stated from his seat.

"I have that already figured out. We'll go have a picnic at Hogwarts, during the summer of course, and we'll be looking out over the black lake, I'll feed her some fruit and she'll feed me some. I'll rest my head on her lap and she'll kiss my forehead. I'll wait for her to smile, because she will, and then I will simply ask _"will you marry me?"_ no fancy speeches or declarations of never ending love, just her and me. She will accept of course." He added the last bit with more confidence then Blaise would've thought he had.

"Of course" Blaise echoed in the background, stunned by the look of pure happiness that showed on his friend's face. _If only he knew the stories Ron tells me about having Hermione as a girlfriend…yikes_


End file.
